


沒有標題的棉&鼠

by Miles_Killa



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_Killa/pseuds/Miles_Killa
Summary: 棉&鼠友情向
Kudos: 1





	沒有標題的棉&鼠

他像冬日的陽光。

你攀著黑暗來到，又或許是黑暗挾著你而來，枝椏低垂隨風作響，烏鴉嘶啞鳴叫滲人異常，那是你的故鄉，十二月的加拿大。

遇見了他，就再也沒法忍受那地方。

你右手指節上被冬天的冷風皴出的口子，被男人握在手裡摩挲，他好心的告訴了你最近的旅店在哪兒。

美國東岸的陽光很溫暖，但是你知道那不是被他抓著的那塊皮膚傳來燒灼感的原因。

炙熱、滾燙，他抬起眼，順道問你要不要去附近的咖啡館坐坐，你數了數他睫毛，然後答應了他。你並沒有意識到你回答了什麼，但是當他離開過了很久以後，你才回過神來似的站在旅店旁的街道上，抓著已經冷掉不知道多久的咖啡。你看了看手中的紙杯，然後在走過旅店前的垃圾桶的時候將它丟進可回收的桶子裡。

隔天早上，你被隔壁房客吵架的聲音吵醒，睜開眼的那一瞬間，你沒來由的，覺得一切似乎在一個晚上都被重置了。你走到床邊拉開窗簾，看著街道上的一切都覆蓋著一層薄薄的雪，你做了幾個深呼吸，讓有些冰涼的空氣充斥鼻腔，然後對著剛剛飛過的一隻鳥說：「春天到了」。

你故意的在一間照片行又見到了他，你還記得他鑰匙圈上的掛牌寫著這間店名和地址，他認得你，看見你的時候眼睛微微睜大。

他友善的和你打了招呼，你抬了抬手作為回應。男人從櫃檯後走出來笑著問你昨天睡的好嗎，你有些僵硬的點了點頭，拿起隨身帶著的相機交給他。

他幫你洗了十來張照片出來，並且拿著其中一張端詳了很久，他誇你會拍照，並且皺起眉嘗試想要描述照片裡清晨時覆上雪的街景和飛過的一群鳥給他的感覺。你又開始數他睫毛，但被男人望向你的視線打斷，是那樣熟悉的溫度，你感覺攥在大衣口袋裡的右手指節又隱隱發燙。

他放棄了給出任何形容詞或名詞，然後問你，你想拍出什麼感覺。

你聳肩。「春天到了。」

他又看了看照片，然後露出牙齒開心的勾起笑容。「是啊，的確如此。」

那一刻你有種錯覺。

生命裡遲來了無數個十年的春天，終於在你面前，春暖花開。

—


End file.
